


后来

by AugustVP



Category: ngern august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustVP/pseuds/AugustVP





	

拉开他的双手，Ngern转过身吻住了August，他感觉到August吓到了但是片刻后又尽情投入在这个吻里。Ngern抓住他的后颈，不让他退缩，四篇薄唇交叠在一起，Ngern觉得还不够，他想要更多。

他慢慢的引导August向后退，直到他完全靠着墙壁上，他才将舌头探入对方的嘴里，扫刮着他的上颚和他的舌头交缠着。August的手环住了自己的颈项，密密麻麻的碰触只让Ngern觉得身上有千万只蚂蚁在爬，刺激着他。

August放胆的想要解开Ngern下身的毛巾，才刚一碰到就被Ngern按住了，他不解的望住他，“现在不早了，你先休息吧，我走了。” 说完，Ngern转身就要走，他知道再不走的话接下来要走也走不了了。

“等一等Ngern，” August上前拉住他，“我说想你，你没听见吗？” 

“我也想你，真的，下次有时间再一起吃个饭。” Ngern知道他在想什么，但是他不能给他这个希望，只好扭曲他的意思。

“那么走之前，可以再给我一个吻吗，我真的很想你。” August走上前，也不管Ngern答不答应，捧起他嘴唇就亲，整副身躯往他身上靠，磨蹭着他每一处细胞。

抚上他的脸，Ngern知道August说的再继续一个吻，其实就是要继续刚刚没发生的事情，而且他也顶不住August这样引诱自己的方式了。他引导着August向床边走去，吻着吻着他就把August压在床上了。

身下的裤子真碍事，Ngern解开了August的裤头，不过几秒就把裤子脱了下来丢在一旁，吻依然在继续但是转移了地方，Ngern啃咬着August的颈，种下属于他的印记，手也不空闲的安慰着因为曝露在空气中而变得坚挺的小红豆。

“唔、Ngern你别弄了、嗯——” August只觉得全身痕痒难耐，每一处被Ngern摸过的一方就像着了火似的一样热，同时又很享受这样的一个过程，他喜欢Ngern挑逗自己的方式，也很喜欢挑逗Ngern，所以他隔着毛巾用腿部摩擦他硬到不行的小兄弟。

突然那么来一下，Ngern意识到了August也会挑逗他了，“你不乖，待会儿不让你射。” 解开身上所有的束缚，Ngern抚上了August下身的炽热，仔细的滑动着不放过任何一寸肌肤。

“呃Ngern、不要、我很难受、唔——” August被Ngern这样刺激着，有些收不住，他想要抓住Ngern的手让他停止，奈何他根本使不出力气，连想要阻止呻吟流出那么简单的事情都没办法。

终究还是舍不得，Ngern打开床头的柜子里，却没看见润滑剂，“东西呢？” August知道他在问什么，但是又羞于说出口，只好默不作声。

“该不会是用完了吧，你趁我不在找了另一个？！” Ngern要惩罚他似的，加快速度撸动着，同时按住马眼不让他射。

August马上求饶：“不是、我没有呃、” 感觉到他放慢速度了又说：“你不在的时候，我有试过自己弄，但是结果不是很理想所以，啊——” 他惊呼一声，因为Ngern掰开了他的双腿，用舌头舔弄着小穴。

“我、Ngern你不要、嗯唔——” 其实August想说的Ngern不要弄了他快要忍不住了，但是他无法说出口，只好抓着Ngern的头发，想让他停下来。

Ngern怎么可能因为这样就停下来，而且毫无力气的触感只让他觉得是August在对他撒娇，更加卖力的舔舐着，双手揉捏着他的屁股肉，真有弹性。觉得时候差不多了，Ngern退出来，插进了第一根手指。

嗯，真是紧到不行。

慢慢的抽送着，过了一会儿后Ngern直接增加到三根手指，可见他是真的忍不住了，“Ngern可、可以了你、你进来吧...” August知道Ngern忍了很久，发声道。

听见他这样说，Ngern再也不管了，将火热的巨根捅到底后直接开干，猛力撞击着内壁的每一处，呻吟声围绕着耳朵，形成了两人性事的催化剂。Ngern发狠的撞击，几个月没见的相思之苦统统化成了力量，同时Ngern也俯下身亲吻着August，仿佛在告诉他自己并没忘记他。

撞到某一处时，Ngern感觉到August内壁瞬间收缩，差点把他夹得射了。他勾起一抹魅笑，腰部像装了马达似的直撞那一处，双手撸动着August的火热，这种前后夹击的方式很快让August缴枪了，胸口大幅度的上下喘着。

“怎么办呢，你射了可我还没射。” Ngern言下之意没有别的，就是要August帮他。

二话不说，August低下头将他的炽热含住，Ngern马上将他的头拉上来，“我没有要你这么做，我只是..”

“我自愿的，Ngern。” 语毕，August重新含住，双手也没闲着的帮他套弄着巨根的底部和那两颗小肉球。头部上上下下的抚弄着，Ngern只觉得胸口很热，不，不止胸口，而是全身上下都很热。

August卖力的含着，嘴角流出了来不及吞下的津液，突然被Ngern叫着他上来，一上来就被Ngern的热吻覆盖，他也顾不及他的炽热，专心与他热吻。

转了个方向，August被压在身下，浑身的热情还没消去，Ngern再次将自己的巨根埋入身下人的蜜穴里，一前一后的卖力耕耘。August无处安放的手最终紧抓住Ngern的后背，被撞得只好猛抓，一道道痕迹随即覆盖住Ngern古铜色的后背。

“嘶...你还蛮..激烈的嘛...” Ngern感觉到疼痛感，不禁酸一把August。

August毫不在乎他的话：“那你就..快点啊...拖拖拉拉的...像什么男人..嗯唔——” 

“被干着还可以说话，看来是我不够卖力。” 话落，Ngern增加了撞击的频率，直顶花心，撞得August连声音都发不出。

几乎是同一时间，两人释放出精液，Ngern在紧要关头射在了体外，Ngern翻过身闭着眼睛休息，突然嘴唇被温热的唇瓣覆盖住。他享受着，大手轻抚着August的后颈，轻轻按压着。


End file.
